Benutzer Blog:Lesovikk520/Alle Stars!
Ja, ich hab sie. Sogar viel früher als erwartet :D. Ich ging ganz normal zum Müller, war enttäuscht dass das Spiel dass ich haben wollte (Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction, wens interessiert), nicht da war, geh durch die Spielzeugabteilung, und seh auf einmal die Stars einfach am Boden liegen! Natürlich hab ich sie mir sofort gekauft (und sie waren jeweils ein Euro billiger als im Lego Shop, dort kosten sie zehn Euro!), Takanuva und Gresh hab ich sogar schon im Auto aufgebaut XD. Kommen wir zu den Sets: Takanuva Klasse Set. Viele neue (Füße und 2010-Rüstung) und rekolorierte (Av-Matoraner beine, Nuva Rüstung, Avohkii) Teile. Die Avohkii ist etwas heller als die von 2003, das gilt bei mir als rekoloriert XD, schöne Waffen und ein tolles Farbschema. Es wäre allerdings viel besser wenn die Avohkii weiß wäre. Allerdings steht die weiße (!) Nuva-Rüstung ein wenig beim Armposen im Weg, aber glücklicherweise nur ein kleines bischen. Die Kopfbewegungen mindert das leider auch etwas :P. Pros -Neue Avohkii -Mehr als die Hälfte des Sets ist rekoloriert oder neu -Schönes Farbschema und Waffen Cons -Nuva Rüstung vermidert Kopf und Arm Beweglichkeit -Die Avohkii ist silber und nicht weiß :( Note:2+. Wunderbares Set! Sehr zu empfehlen. Gresh Total cool. Rekolorierte Waffen (in silber!), Helm und Agori-Körper, sechs neue Teile, wunderbares Farbschema. Allerdinsg sind die Klingen ZU groß, was beim posen manchmal stören kann. Und formt die Klingen nie zu einem Schild, das ist einfach grausam XD. Viele stört es dass er grün-gelbe Augen und keine roten hat, mich störts aber nicht. Pros -Viele Neue und rekolorierte teile -Silberne Gresh-Klingen -Das Farbschema Cons -Klingen sind zu groß, stören beim posen Note:1-. Kauft ihn euch. Sofort XD. Rahkshi Ein neuer Rahkshi, was will ein 2003 Fan mehr? Er hat viele rekolorierte Teile (darunter keetonguorange Schatten-Matoraner Füße !), und einen coolen Kopf und Stacheln. Leide rist nur ein Teil wirklich neu, nähmlich der Kopf/Stachelklappe. Und er ist aus Gummi, was dazu führt dass er kaum nach untern sehen kann und sein Kopf sich manchmal ziemlich blöd verformt. Dazu sind seine Arme durch den Stab verdammt unbeweglich. Hab ich erwähnt dass er fett ist XD? Pros -Ein neuer Rahkshi -Er ist gelb -Viele rekolorierte teile Cons: -Nur ein neues Teil -Kein neuer Stab -Kopf/Klappe aus Gummi -Kopf sieht manchmal wegen dem Gummi ziemlich bescheurt aus -Unbewegliche Arme wegen Waffe Note: 2-. Sollte man sich besorgen. "Piraka" (Nektann) Vieleicht mein Lieblings-Star. Rekolorierte Arme und Beine, cooles Gesicht/Wirbelsäule, seine Füße passen sehr zu einem "Piraka", und er hat eine klasse, doppelseitige waffe. Allerdings ist sein Kopf nicht sehr beweglich, udn er hat nur zwei neue Teile. Außerdem hat er keine Rüstung und wenig Teile. Ich gab ihm zwei Nuva-Panzerungen (wie bei Takanuva), damit siehr er viel mächtiger aus. Pros -Gesicht/Wirbelsäule -Tolle Waffe -Rekolorierte teile Cons: -Keine Rüstung -Etwas unbeweglicher Kopf -Wenig Teile Note: 2+. Hätte er aber Rüstung und mehr Teile, hätte er eine 1-. Skrall Bei dem bin ich geteilter Meinung. Er ist schon mal grün, was ich sehr mag. Dazu hat er mehrere rekolorierte teile (ich sag nur: SCHWARZES. KOPAKA. SCHWERT.). Und er hat Skrall-Klingen udn einen Skrall-Helm, wovon man nie genug haben kann XD. Aber er hat kein Grün an den Beinen, kein Schild (WTF!?), seine Rüstungsschwerter sind zu groß und setehen im weg, und er hat zwei Nacken. Und er hat keinen schwertknauf. Pros: -Ein grüner Skrall -Schwarzes Kopaka Schwert, EPIC WIN! -Skrall-Klingen und Helm Cons: -Kein Schild -Schwertknauf fehlt -Zu wenig Grün -Schwerter sind zu groß und stehen im Weg -Zwei Nacken!? Note: 3. Sas Set kann sogar ich nur jemanden empfehlen der ein Sammler ist oder ein schwarzes Kopaka Schwert will. Tahu Grandios! Viele neue Teile (Zwei Hau), darunter das rekolorierte Ackar-Schwert, und klasse Farbschema. Leider passt die neue Hau nicht auf die alten Mata-Köpfe. Und er hat nur wenig rekolorierte Teile und der silberne Schwertknauf passt gar nicht da rein. Er hätte rot wie in der neuen Werbung sein können, aber NEIN, es muss ja silber sein. Die Goldene Rüstung gleicht das aber wieder aus. Pros: -Viele neue Teile (und rotes Ackar Schwert) -zwei Hau, davon ist eine GOLDEN -Träger der Goldenen Rüstung -Pure Nostalgie XD Cons: -Wenig rekolorierte Teile -Silberner Schwertknauf -Hau passt nicht auf den alten Tahu Note: 2+. Wer auf Tahu oder einfach nur auf Nostalgie steht, für den ist dieses Set ein Muss. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag